First Kiss
by Chiharu Octavia
Summary: Aww, just a sweet little story about a first kiss. Momiji x Tohru. So cute!


"How does it look? How does it look?"  
  
Tohru giggled, trying to keep the pins from falling out of her mouth. "It looks fine, Momiji-kun. Better than fine. It looks great!" She finished with the hem, and turned the bunny around on the pedastal to face the mirror on the door in her room. "See?"  
  
Momiji gasped, a delighted smile lighting his face. The dress looked perfect! He spun experimentally, and the full lavender skirt belled out, swishing back in satisfactorily. "I love it, Tohru-kun! You did such a good job! Ne, you're amazing!"  
  
Tohru blushed prettily. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm glad you like it. But..." She peered closely at the white collar, then reached out. "There's a few loose bits here. I thought I'd pinned them, all, but... chotto, just one more minute, okay?"  
  
"Hai! Arigatoo, Tohru-kun! I'm going to be the best princess ever!"  
  
Tohru grinned, and leaned closer, her fingers brushing Momiji's neck. The clean scent of her hair wafted up, and Momiji watched her in the mirror. "I can't believe you're going to play the princess, Momiji-kun," she said for the fourth time. "And Haru-kun got picked for the prince. You'd think they'd at least pick a girl for the other part." Tohru pinned the bit of lace that had come loose, then moved over to the other side. Momiji could see the backs of her knees and the tops of her thighs as she leaned in, and he swallowed hard. Tohru was so pretty...  
  
"Momiji-kun? Did I stick you? Are you hurt? You're all red!"  
  
Momiji started, then stared straight ahead, embarrassed. The Tohru in the mirror was facing away from him still, and he concentrated on watching her long brown hair. "No! I'm fine! Sorry! Um, are we almost done?"  
  
"Almost! Sorry to be taking so long!" Tohru bent to her work again, her nimble fingers pinning along the side, then moving to the back of the collar, brushing Momiji's neck again, ruffling his blond hair. The bunny twitched. He could see her face in the mirror now, frowning slightly in concentration, and then she bit her lip. Her fingers were so soft, so careful. It was so sweet...  
  
"There!" Tohru stepped back, smiling. She came back around the front, and stood a little to the side. "How does that look?"  
  
"It looks very good," Momiji said truthfully. He paused, then added, "But I think there's a little loose here, still."  
  
"Ehhh?? Where, where?"  
  
"Here," he answered, and pointed to the collar, just under his chin. Tohru came closer and stood at the base of the pedastal, looking up, her head tilted back to examine the collar.  
  
"Here?" she asked, and touched the base of Momiji's throat with an inquisitve finger.  
  
It was now or never. He'd waited all year for this, and now that it was almost summer break, he couldn't let another season go by without at least trying. Her face was uplifted like a flower's to the sun, and quick as a wink, he lowered his golden head and kissed her, right on the mouth.  
  
Tohru went beet red, freezing to the spot, and Momiji pulled back just as quickly, grinning. He'd done it! Now she'd know! "I like you, Tohru-kun," he said frankly.  
  
Tohru's beautiful fingers went to her lips, shocked. "My... my first kiss..." she breathed. "...I always thought it would be from a prince, not a princess..." Then she looked up, blinking fast, tears welling up in her eyes, and smiled softly. "But I knew it would come from you, in any case, Momiji-kun."  
  
Momiji's grin faltered, and he stared back at her, stunned. "You...you did?"  
  
"Mm-hm." Tohru's cheeks were pink again, but she was still smiling.  
  
Joy welled up in Momiji's heart. "Tohru-kun!" And he leaped at her, exuberant. Tohru caught him, surprised, and a small explosion accompanied by a puff of coloured smoke found her on the ground, a yellow bunny in her arms nuzzling her neck affectionately. She laughed, then hugged the bunny tightly, planting a kiss on his fuzzy head. The bunny twitched in her arms, and Tohru laughed even more. 


End file.
